Seven Personalities
by DYK
Summary: What happens when Kurama turns into seven different ones with different personalities, I'll tell you what. DRAMA and HUMOR! Be sure to read this story by DYK.
1. Chapter I

DYK: Hey everyone how are you all? Oh and in case you are wondering I read "Seven of Seven" before a started to type this up. I was just curious of what would happen if six other Kuramas, besides his original self, with different personalities came to be.

Laughs.

Hiei: Bitch, will you just do the damn disclaimer!  
Kurama: Hiei don't talk to her that way.  
Hiei: Why not?  
DYK: Cause of a little secret and photo I haven't revealed.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Yusuke: Well Hiei is right DYK, you should just do the disclaimer already.  
Kuwabara: Has any one seen my cat?  
DYK: How the hell did we go from the disclaimer to your fucken cat?  
Kuwabara: Well she's been gone for over a week now.  
Hiei: Well I can see why.  
Kuwabara: What's that supposed to mean?  
Hiei: It means your cat is afraid of your ugly face, baka(Idiot).

Hiei and Kuwabara start to fist fight. Hiei is winning.

Kuwabara: AAAAHHHH!!! DYK HELP!  
DYK: Kurama, will you go break up the fight, please.  
Kurama: Why me?  
Yusuke: Do what your master tells you, Kurama.  
Kurama: SHE AIN'T MY MASTER!  
Yusuke: You sure obey her like she was sometimes.  
Kurama: Why you...Uuh.

Kurama and Yusuke start to fist fight, too.

5 Minutes Later.

Everyone is knocked out now.

DYK: Gawd, I have to do everything myself.

DYK holds up a big card.

It says:

Disclaimer: DYK doesn't own YYH or any of the characters in the fanfiction besides herself. Oh, and the 100 gallons of apple juice in her fridge.

DYK: Sheesh was it that hard to hold up a freakin card?

DYK drops card and it hits her foot.

DYK: AH! FREAKIN DUMB ASS CARD! Ow, well on with the fanfiction, ow. Gawd, that was some heavy ass card.

Seven Personalities Chapter I

A Young boy with long flowing red hair is sound asleep in his bed. The sun starts to rise, as the light shines into the room. A middle aged women downstairs yells up to the young boy's room, " SHUICHII IT'S TIME TO GET UP"  
The young boys eyes flutter open, his emerald eyes showing tiredness as he yawns and yells back," YES MOTHER!" and then he says to himself," Gawd, it's the summer and she still wakes me up early." He then yawns again and stretches.

This is 18 year-old Shuichi Minamino AKA Kurama to his friends. Once a cold blooded murder wanted in Makai. He is now hiding in the human world after being badly wounded in Makai. His long silver hair is now red flowing hair, his once amber eyes now emerald green, and his fox ears and tail are now gone. Now Kurama must live a normal human life till he can find a way to turn back into a demon permanently but even if he did he still needs to find a way to let his human mother know, but not to upset her, that he is a demon. 

Young Shuchi starts to get dressed for another day at school. (From this point on Shuichi will be preferred to as Kurama except when his ningen beloveds like Shiori speaks to him)Kurama starts to head downstairs were he sees his human mother making breakfast. Kurama then says to her, " Morning mother"  
she then replies back, " Morning honey"  
" Mother today I'm going to go over to Yusuke's if that's all right"  
" Yeah that's fine with me"  
Kurama then finishes eating his breakfast and kisses his mother good bye and heads out the door.

Kurama starts heading down the street towards Yusukes home. About five minutes later he reaches Yusuke's door and knocks on it. Kurama patiently waits and finally Yusuke answers.  
Yusuke then said, " Hello? Oh, hey Kurama what's up"  
Kurama replied, " Very little I must say. May I come in"  
" Oh, yeah. Sure"  
Both Yusuke and Kurama enter Yusuke's house and go up to his room.

Both find Kuwabara and Hiei playing card with Kuwabara winning and Hiei very badly, losing. Kuwabara then looked up from his cards and said, " Hey Kurama what's up"  
Kurama replied, " Well hello Kuwabara, Hiei . . . are you guys playing poker"  
Hiei then said, " Hn. Yeah wanna play"  
Kuwabara then tried to persuade Kurama more by saying, " Fsh...yeah come join I'm sure you can at least beat the shrimp." Hiei suddenly dashes over to Kuwabara and puts his katana(Sword) against Kuwabara's throat saying, " Just cause I don't know the game and its flaws as well as you"  
Kuwabara replies with fear in his voice, " Okay, okay whatever you say shrimp... I mean Hiei"  
Hiei then said back, "...that's more like it"  
He then puts away his katana(Sword). Yusuke, trying to persuade Kurama even more says, " Yeah Kurama come join they game before Kuwabara and Hiei kill each other"  
Kurama good-heartedly laughed and answered, " Okay."

After playing poker for 10 hours Kurama finally decides to go home. Yusuke, trying to get him to stay longer said, "Are you sure you have to go Kurama? Come play some more"  
Kurama replies in a well-mannered way, " No, I really must go it's already eight"  
Kuwabara then jumps in and says, " Awww, well I guess we have to have fun beating the shrimp . . "  
then he says under his breathe, " . . . instead of me"  
Hiei gives Kuwabara a death glare as his hand is slowly reaching towards his katana(Sword). Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

Kurama turns to Yusuke and says, " Well, I'll be seeing you all later"  
Then he smiles as Yusuke replies back, " Okay, thanks for coming"  
Kuwabara says, " Yeah"  
and Hiei says, " Hn"  
Kurama then starts to walk home but half way there he stops and spots something shiny.

Kurama bends down and says, " What in the world"  
He picks up a shiny purple like rock. Suddenly the rock starts glowing a very bright purple. Then Kurama yelled, " WHAT'S GOING ON"  
A flash of bright purple light beams from the rock. Kurama's body suddenly feels like a ton and he slowly becomes weaker finally falling down to his knees. He then slowly starts to lose consciousness. Finally he faints with the rock tightly clutched in his hand. 

DYK: Sorry but that's all for now. Gotta keep you all in suspense. Sorry but that's just the way I write my stories. 

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke wake up sitting on a couch.

Kurama: Oh... what happened.  
Kuwabara: Why do I hurt so bad?  
Yusuke: Where am I?  
Hiei: Hn.  
DYK: Glad you guys are up. Oh, and you guys missed the first chapter of the fanfiction.  
All: What?  
Yusuke: How did we miss it?  
Kuwabara: Yeah.  
Kurama: Well can you briefly tell us what the chapter was about, DYK?  
DYK: Nope, you guys shouldn't have started to beat the shit out of each other and leave me to do the disclaimer all by myself, so no.  
Hiei: Hn. Figures that the bitch won't tell us.  
Kurama: Hiei quit talk to her like that.  
Yusuke: Aw, little Kurama is defending his master.  
Kurama: FOR THE SECOND TIME SHE AIN'T MY MASTER!  
DYK: Kurama, will you go get me my Pepsi please?  
Kurama: Uh..Yes.

All but Kurama and DYK snicker.

DYK: Well while I wait for my Pepsi.  
Kurama: DYK do you want ten cans or twenty?  
DYK: Um, twenty.  
Kurama: Okay.

All 0o0.

DYK: What? Well like I was saying while I'm waiting please review and give me any ideas for future chapters. If you do I'll make sure to give you credit. And if you would like to take part in future chapters of Seven Personalities please let my know your character, his/her personality, and their relationship between the YYH cast if any. I don't allow GF or BF relationships for your character and the YYH cast. Although, not for the next chapter cause that one's already pre-typed. Sorry.

Kurama appears in a butler outfit carrying DYK's 20 cans of Pepsi.

Kurama: Here's your Pepsi madam DYK.  
Yusuke: Like I said before 'She's your master'  
Kuwabara: You never said that before.  
Yusuke: Yeah I did just a minute ago.  
Kuwabara: No I mean before that.  
Yusuke: Before what?  
Kuwabara: Never mind.  
Hiei: Hn.

Hiei looks at DYK.

Hiei: You do know you drink that constantly, right?  
DYK: Yeah I know. SO FUCK OFF!

Kurama is still in the butler outfit with a "help me" look.

Kurama: Please, please review before she starts taking it out on me. PLEASE!  
DYK: Quiet, Kurama.  
Kurama: Yes.  
DYK: I'll update this fanfiction about every one or two weeks if possible except next week cause I'll be going to a camp for an entire week.

Everyone except Kurama cheers.

DYK: AH, SHUT UP! Besides you guys are coming with me.

All but Kurama: Shit.

DYK: Heh, Ja ne(See Ya). Oh, and FYI I took the story off to edit it because to many people were complaining like hell about my writing style so to all you people who complained thank you for your complaints and I hope you guys enjoy the newer version. And sorry but I was really pissed at first so I no longer have your old reviews so please send them again. Sorry for that. And I won't be able to update that much because I'm going to graduate from grade school and I need to concentrate on my grades and finals. Sorry. 

CREDITS

Idea came from manga "Seven of Seven"

YYH Characters by Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi

DYK created by Me

Thanks to:  
All the people that reviewed for chapter

The people that give me ideas and characters for future chapters.

And You, The readers 


	2. Chapter II

DYK: Hey peoples thanks for reviewing the first chapter and I am now back with chapter II. Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up but I had it all typed when all the data got erased from my computer, almost used a rose whip to cut it in half. So I had to sit down and try to type it from memory but it was worth it for you guys.  
Kurama: Um... DYK? I know how that story got deleted.  
DYK: Really how?  
Yusuke: Kurama just tell your master you deleted it.  
DYK: WHAT?

Flames appear in DYK's eyes.

Kurama: Please don't hurt me. It was an accident, I was searching your computer for viruses and told it to delete all files that were supposedly infected. Your fanfiction, though, turned out to not have a virus but a glitch that seemed like a virus.  
DYK: Why you... it took for ever to type that up. Hiei do the damn disclaimer while I teach Kurama never to touch my stuff again.  
Hiei: Fine just let me make some corrections on the card.  
DYK: Whatever.

DYK starts to torture Kurama.

Hiei gets a permanent marker and starts to scribble on the card.

Kurama: DYK, I'M SO SORRY JUST STOP HURTING ME, PLEASE!  
DYK: Well since you said sorry and I the story did get finished, fine you are forgiven. Kurama: I'm so sorry, I'll be back.

Kurama leaves the studio.

10 MINUTES LATER...

Kurama runs in with bags off Pepsi.

Hearts form in DYK's eyes.

DYK: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Kurama: You're welcome.

Kurama pants.

DYK Goes over to Kurama and hugs him. Tightly.

Kurama starts to lose breathe.

5 MINUTES LATER...

DYK is done hugging Kurama. He takes a deep breathe and gains back some color.

Hiei: DYK I'm done with the disclaimer corrections.  
DYK: Okay then do the disclaimer.

Hiei holds up a card.

It says:

Disclaimer: DYK the bitch doesn't own YYH or any of the fucked up characters (Except me, Hiei) in the fanfiction besides her fucken ugly self. Oh, and the 100 cans of damn Pepsi in her dumb ass fridge.

All but Hiei start to back away from DYK.

DYK sneaks up behind Hiei and pulls out a metal baseball bat.

Kurama whispering.

Kurama: On with the fic.

Seven Personalities Chapter II

The morning comes and Kurama starts to wake up only to find himself in pain al over his body. He responds to this pain by saying, " Ow, why does my head and body hurt so badly"  
Right when he said that Shiori walks into the doorway with a couple of towels and her face fills with joy as she drops the towels. She runs over to her son and says with tears in her eyes, " Oh, honey your up, thank god"  
Kurama yelped in pain as he struggled to say, " Mom please not to hard your hurting me"  
His mother pulls away and simply apologizes, " Oh, sorry honey"  
Shiori then let's go.

Kurama, still in pain, asks " What happened and why do I hurt so bad"  
Shiori replied back, " Well your friend Yusuke said he came to give you your wallet you left at his house and he found you on the side of the street. He came home carrying you. I was so worried. We took you to the emergency room and the said you just must have fainted but you were so pale and cold. I thought you had passed on to the other world. I've been trying to feed and take care of you my best for I think it's been 3 days"  
He then shouted out, " WHAT"  
After getting a hold of himself he tried to think back to what could have caused this then all off a sudden it hit him. He then turned to Shiori and said to her, " Wait a minute . . . I remember a purple rock. It was glowing and I fainted after it started to glow"  
" I'm sure you did, honey. You must be delirious from the accident. Now, get ready. You can't stay in your PJ's all day"  
" Yes mother and sorry for making you worried"  
Before leaving Shiori patted her so called son on the shoulder and gets up and leaves.

Kurama let out a long and loud sigh and then he closed his eyes for just a second when al of a sudden he hears a "swoosh" noise. He quickly fluttered his eyes open and was blinded by a flash of bright purple light. Kurama backed away slowly and said, " What the..." (Of course our beloved Kurama doesn't swear in the fanfiction because he's well-mannered, not like me) The light started to disappear and before his eyes laid 6 sleeping Kurama's. Kurama stared wide-eyed and stuttered, " What in the world is happening?"

The other Kurama's slowly start to wake up. The nice Kurama said to the original Kurama, " Oh, hello." The easy going Kurama said, " Hey"  
The mean Kurama said, " Will you two shut up. I'm trying to sleep here"  
The smart Kurama said, " Salutations"  
The sexy Kurama said, " Mmm..hey"  
The competitive Kurama said, " What's upppppppp . . "  
Then the original Kurama said, " Who . . . what . . . how . . . what in the world is going on?"

Easy going Kurama suddenly comes up to Kurama, who's about to pass out again, and says to him in a perky voice " What's a matter"  
Then smart Kurama goes over to the original Kurama and asks, " Yeah, our skin is losing color as if you were ill"  
Then nice Kurama went to the original Kurama's side and embraced him with his hand going through Kurama's hair and said gently," You guys are scaring the poor dear"  
Suddenly mean Kurama comes over near the nice one and pushes him away saying, " Ah, nobody cares about him"  
Sexy Kurama replied to mean Kurama's comment with a, " Not true, I care about him...heh"  
All of a sudden competitive Kurama yelled out, " MATTCH ONE KURAMA VS. KURAMA!"

The original Kurama stuttered out, " Who are you guys"  
All but the original said, " Kurama"  
The original stuttered, " How's that possible? I'm Kurama"  
He started to back towards his headboard and all of a sudden he heard a thump. He looked down and saw a purple rock on the floor of his room. He stared at it and said, " It's that rock"  
The smart Kurama bent down and picked it up. Kurama explained, " The rock must have been the one that caused me to split into seven Kurama's. And judging by the way the other six act the all have different personalities"  
Smart Kurama replied to Kurama's explanation with a, " Great hypothesis."

Sexy Kurama then said to smart Kurama, " Well your certainly smart and good looking but not as good looking as me"  
Mean Kurama then said, " Oh please. You're so damn ugly"  
Nice Kurama kindly said to mean Kurama, " Excuse me but we all look the same"  
Easy going Kurama then agreed, " He's got a point"  
Competitive Kurama teasingly said, "Heh, you got so told"  
Mean Kurama replied back, " Aw, shut up"  
All but normal Kurama start to fight and spit swears. Kurama thought to himself, 'What did I do to deserve this'

DYK: Well that ends Chapter II of Seven Personalities.  
Kurama: Oh, DYK, I am so sorry.

Pulls out a rose.

Kurama: Please except this as an apology.  
DYK: THANK YOU KURAMA!  
Yusuke: Hey love birds, can we end this so I can get home.  
Kurama: WE AIN'T LOVE BIRDS!  
Kuwabara: Gee, man, you guys act like love birds.  
Hiei: I have to agree with the baka ne(Idiots) for once Kurama.  
Kurama: Why you . . .

Kurama is getting ready to kill.

Hiei: Shouldn't you ask your beloved for permission first?

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke start to laugh.

Kurama ignores them and starts to beat them.

All but Kurama and DYK: OH SHIT!  
DYK: Well, while I let sweet Kurama beat the shit out of Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei please review. If you give me any ideas I'll make sure to give you full credit. And if you would like to take part in future chapters of Seven Personalities please let my know your character, his/her personality, and their relationship between the YYH cast if any. I don't allow GF or BF relationships for your character and the YYH cast.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei are tied up over a boiling pot of red liquid.

Kuwabara and Yusuke: DYK HELP!  
DYK: No let Kurama have some fun.  
Hiei: HN. YOU BITCH!

DYK gives Hiei death glare.

DYK joins in with Kurama.

ALL but Kurama and DYK: NO, WERE SORRY! JUST DON'T LET HER NEAR US.

CREDITS

Idea came from manga "Seven of Seven"

YYH Characters by Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi

DYK created by Me

Thanks to:  
All the people that reviewed for chapter one and this

The people that give me ideas and characters for chapters.

And You, The readers 


End file.
